Ghost Rider
"The saddest of sinners know their guilt and hold it within. Now, you will hold pain." Ghost Rider (real name Johnny Blaze) 'is a supernatural character featured in the series. He is portrayed as a demonic anti-hero whose sole purpose is to seek vengeance upon sinners and punishes them for their crimes. Biography Origin Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider was a motorcycle stuntman who became bound to the Spirit of Vengeance after making a deal with Mephisto to spare his surrogate father. Spirit of Vengeance Rick Jones mentions that there was a legend of a Spirit of Vengeance that resides in Death Valley. Ghost Rider crashes the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s prison transport in Death Valley to target Abomination. Ghost Rider uses his penance stare on Abomination which burns the gamma out of him and regresses him back to Emil Blonsky. Then he targets Red Hulk for Thunderbolt Ross' roll in the creation of Hulk which leads to Ghost Rider dragging Red Hulk to an inferno like dimension on a military train that he took control of with the the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in pursuit. When Red Hulk finally repents the fact that he should've had a failsafe placed on the gamma bomb that created the Hulk, Ghost Rider spares Red Hulk as they get close to a creature that would've disposed of Red Hulk. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ghost Rider evaded the creature and made it back to Death Valley. When A-Bomb invites Ghost Rider back to Vista Verde with them, Ghost Rider states that there is still some evil in the world. Ghost Rider then summons his motorcycle and rides off. Planet Monster, Part 2 He and the rest of the Cavalry helped the Hulk's battle the Kree invasion force. Powers and Abilities '''Demonic Form: '''In his Ghost Rider form, Johnny Blaze is able to do a number of supernatural abilities giving him an advantage when encountering his opponents. *'Superhuman Strength: Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength similar to Agents of Smash, which allowed him to effortlessly rag doll, toss, launch and overpower She-Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb and Skaar, even when the A-Bomb and Skaar attempted to restrain him from behind. In addition, he could easily break through and tear open the metal roof of a truck with his hands alone. With his chain, Ghost Rider was able to yank Hulk and Red Hulk's hover boards out from under their feet and send them falling to the ground. Even when Red Hulk had become superheated, Ghost Rider was able to effortless catch his fist and throw him several feet, showing that he was immune to the strength of seemingly every Smasher, though the Hulk was able to grab his chain and slam him into the floor and was the only Hulk to be able to counter his attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Ghost Rider has limitless stamina and does not feel fatigue. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' Ghost Rider's mastery over his chain beyond human capability, partially due to his telekinetic control over it. *'Invulnerability:' Ghost Rider has immunity to most forms of conventional injury and is therefore capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, explosions, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. Ghost Rider's is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. He demonstrated being able to survive unscathed from the attacks of the Smashers and was immune their strength. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, Ghost Rider to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. *'Empathic Reading: '''Ghost Rider is able to read the heart and soul of the individuals he encounters whether they're good or bad. He can determine if the individuals are in need of repentance or deserving of punishment. When Ghost Rider finally captures Abomination, he states that Emil Blonsky must seek atonement for his crimes. As Abomination explains whose fault really is, Ghost Rider decides that he needs to repent leading to Abomination's power lose. He then goes after Red Hulk for the crimes he has done to both Abomination and the Hulk. He drags him into an infernal dimension inhabiting a large beast that could consume his soul but has stated his forgiveness making him a sincere person. Afterwards, Ghost Rider commented Hulk's spirit being noble and his heart pure. *'Fire/Hellfire Manipulation:' One of his most prominent abilities is infernal pyrokinesis that allowed him to generate, control, and project heat and fire of unimaginable intensity, resulting in a mystical "hellfire". He is also shown to radiate and emit such heat from his body, enough the A-Bomb felt great discomfort while trying to restrain him with Skaar's help. It can also harm a soul and traumatize his victims, and even helped him create his fiery motorcycle and car. He has a perpetual aura of fire around his skeletal body, and sometimes his chain, and can even cause it to appear on his gloved hands. His "hellfire" allowed him to take control over or, as A-Bomb put it, "haunt" vehicles, as he did to the prison transport, making fire appear on it while he stood on the roof and making it drive erratically, making it so She-Hulk couldn't control it. He performed this again to take over an automated military train and the tanks aboard it, making them fire on the Smashers automatically. A-Bomb, excited over Ghost Rider's ability over vehicles, wanted to get Ghost Rider to haunt the Jump-Jet to make its entire front a skull and allow it shoot fireballs. While his normal fire is orange, he can also create mystical blue flame, as well as electricity that is strong enough to shock and incapacitate the Hulk and send him flying when the Hulk grabbed his chain. This blue fire/lighting created an aura around the military train that made it able to move of its train tracks and unto the desert. While forming vortex in the sky to take away Abomination's gamma, a blue beam of fire and lightning blasted from the ground under Abomination, causing him to scream in pain while "cooking" the gamma out of him. He also made a beam of orange fire blast out from under Red Hulk to cause him pain as well, only for Red Hulk's superheated body to protect him. Lastly, he conjured a fiery barrier around the Smashers that was able to hold them inside until Ghost Rider's car drove through and dispersed it. It is notable that when haunting the prison transport and conjuring the fiery barrier, he did so with a wave of his fiery chain. *'Electricity Manipulation: In addition to manipulate "hellfire", Ghost Rider can control electricity through his creation of portals. When creating a vortex that reverted Abomination back to Emil Blonsky, he use both fire and electricity to "cooked" the gamma off of him making him lose all his powers. He can also unleash electric energy along with blue flames on his chain. When Hulk attempts to free Red Hulk by untying the chains that locked him, Ghost Rider imbues a surge of both electrical and flaming energies that resulted to the Hulk's electrocution knocking him back. *'Power Removal: '''Ghost Rider is capable of taking away powers from other super powered individuals through the use of his hellfire. As he encourages Abomination to repent but failed leading him to burn, he cooks up a flaming vortex that cancels and removes all the gamma out of Abomination transforming himself into mortal again. *'Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider's primary weapon is a chain imbued with "hellfire", which he uses as a whip, flail or lasso. He could animate his chain, telekinetically manipulate it, alter its size and length, and superheat it at will. It is completely unbreakable, most evident when Skaar could not even damage it with his sword and strength, and it can be used to sling, strike, ensnare, snag or restrain the likes of Abomination and the Agents of Smash to great effect. He even seemed to make it duplicate or at least segment itself, as he suddenly had two chains that he used to lasso and toss A-Bomb and Skaar, when they where trying to restrain him. The chain is usually has an aura of fire as Ghost Rider is, with him also being able to make it surge with an aura of blue fire lightning/electricity, which he used to shock and incapacitate the Hulk and send him flying when the Hulk grabbed the chain. It is notable that when haunting the prison transport and conjuring the fiery barrier, he did so with a wave of his fiery chain. *'Penance Stare:' He was shown to exact penance on the living with his stare, allowing him to harm or traumatize a human soul. In fact, despite not even knowing what Ghost Rider was, Abomination was uncharacteristically fearful of him when he was restrained by him and upon making direct eye contact with him, while beforehand he assumed that Ghost Rider was freeing him and then briefly demanded the "demon" release him. It was after seeing directly into Ghost Rider's eyes that he began to panickedly said that his crimes where not his fault, but Red Hulk's for creating him, though he ultimately refused to repent for his own crimes. Not only could his stare be used for penance, but he could also do so using a lightning storm-like portal he could create an electrical vortex around Abomination to "cook" the gamma out of him and turn him back to Emil Blonsky. While forming this portal, a blue beam of fire and lightning blasted from the ground under Abomination, causing him to scream in pain. He also made a beam of orange fire blast out from under Red Hulk to cause him pain as well, only for Red Hulk's superheated body to protect him. *'Hell Vehicles:' Ghost Rider has shown to ride a variety of vehicles that he utilizes as his means of transportation. He is mostly known to ride a motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire. As it is enchanted, it can travel several miles in minutes and on any surface, whether vertical, upside down or even on water. It is also seemingly immune to damage and does not need to be maintained in order to function. He could make his motorcycle appear out of the ground, rising up from flaming cracks in it that immediately closed. When travelling through the desert and transporting Red Hulk to the "place", he summons a demonic muscle car to continue his destination. Similar to his motorcycle, it can travel several miles in a matter of minutes and dodge certain obstacles such as the train that he bypassed. With the use of his hellfire, Ghost Rider has been able to possess and control other vehicles, such as a prison transport and a drone piloted military train with tanks onboard, tanks of which he made shoot at the Jump Jet. Also, Ghost Rider was able ride the military train on the desert terrain without the use of train tracks. *'Portal/Vortex Creation: '''Lastly, Ghost Rider could make portals to and from dimensions, specifically to a volcanic inferno dimension, where he took Red Hulk to be eaten by a giant, tentacled, worm/slug beast said to be able to consume souls. The portal he made could only form on surfaces such as the floor or a wall and caused the surface to fold or morph into an opening which became a portal. Similarly, he could make his motorcycle appear out of the ground, rising up from flaming cracks in it that immediately closed. He could also create lightning storm-like portal and blue fiery vortex around Abomination to "cook" the gamma out of him and turn him back to Emil Blonsky. Trivia * Ghost Rider in the comics is considered as one of the most dangerous, strongest and powerful characters in the Marvel Universe. * This is the first incarnation of Ghost Rider (outside of the comics) to possess both a demonic motorcycle and a demonic car as his means of transportation. In the comics the Johnny Blaze Ghost Rider (like many others) strictly rode a demonic motorcycle (not counting Carter Slade/Phantom Rider the first "Ghost Rider", who rode a horse), but the ''All-New, All-Different ''Marvel ''series of comics introduced a new Ghost Rider: Robbie Reyes, who drives a 1969 Dodge Charger, and sports a radical new Ghost Rider appearance akin to a racer car driver/drag racer (rather than a biker) along with a "mechanical" look influenced by the car he drove. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Gods